The instant invention relates generally to staircase covers and more specifically it relates to a sealing cover for an attic floor well opening and attic stairs.
With the increasing costs for heating and cooling buildings conserving the use of fuel is needed. A good deal of fuel is wasted when there is a draft from the attic of a building. Heat will rise and exit through the roof in winter. In summer a heated roof will make the temperature rise in the attic and thus the building. This situation is not desirable so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.
Numerous staircase covers have been provided in prior art, that are adapted to be placed over an opening. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 568,704 and 3,807,528 are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.